


bon anniversaire commandant

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, gâteau d'anniversaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	bon anniversaire commandant

Bon anniversaire commandant

Erwin n’avait pas quittait son bureau de la journée, préparant avec Mike la prochaine expédition extra muros. Il avait confié à Hanji les directives d’entraînement du jour. Toute la journée avait été organisée comme une journée tout à fait normale.

Normal ?  
Non.

Hanji profita de son statut du jour, pour bouleverser tous les plannings. Elle envoya Levi et son escouade s’entraîner hors de l’enceinte du château. Ce dernier rechigna un peu avant d'obtempérer, préférant rester loin de la folle et de ses expériences qui pourraient coûter la vie à Eren.

Une fois seule, sans Levi dans ses jambes et sûr et certaine qu’Erwin ne quitterait pas son bureau de la journée, elle distribua des tâches au reste des troupes qui au début étaient plutôt hésitant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait faire ça au lieu de s’entraîner pour la prochaine sortie. Chacun s’activa non sans avoir des doutes sur les éventuelles conséquences qui allaient leur retomber dessus.

Hanji demanda de l’aide à Sasha afin de préparer le plus grand gâteau possible avec une certaine contrainte.

La journée passa rapidement. Quand Levi revint au QG avec son escouade et qu’il se rendit au réfectoire, il crut ne pas en revenir.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici, bordel ? Hanji, où te caches-tu ?  
\- Levi !!! Tu tombes bien. J’ai besoin de toi.  
\- Hors de questions que je t’aide avec tes conneries.

Avant qu’il ne puisse en dire plus. Plusieurs soldats lui tombèrent dessus, le bâillonnèrent. Hanji lui sourit avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Cela sentait très mauvais pour lui.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Levi, c’est pour le bien de l’humanité.

Il était plus de 22h quand Erwin et Mike quittèrent le bureau. Mika alla directement dans ses quartiers, tandis qu’Erwin décida d’aller faire un tour en cuisine pour voir s’il y avait des restes. En entrant dans le réfectoire, il fut étonné que tout fût si calme. Il alluma la lumière est tomba nez à nez avec un énorme gâteau. Sur le dessus, il y avait une note “tire sur le cordon”. Perplexe, il tira néanmoins dessus, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Le gâteau se sépara et il fut stupéfait par ce qu’il en sortit. À l’intérieur, il découvrit Levi entièrement nu, les pieds et mains liés, bâillonné, avec une pancarte reposant sur sa poitrine : “ joyeux anniversaire”. Il sentit la chaleur monter immédiatement à travers tout son corps. Il sourit à Levi qui sentit des gouttes de sueur descendre le long de son dos.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau d’anniversaire. Je ne peux pas le refuser.

Le lendemain matin, l’ensemble des escouades eut le droit à faire cinquante tours autour du QG avec le paquetage militaire et sous l’œil intransigeant de Levi qui pour des problèmes lombaires, resta raid comme un poteau.


End file.
